fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Chums
Super Chums is episode 25 of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. In this superhero cartoon parody of the series, Super Chum faces a new villan, Copy Kitten, who threatens to replace Fannihilator as arch nemisis. The two team up together to rescue Professor Oz and stop Copy Kitten from stealing Super Chum's powers and become the new nemisis forever. Plot ''Part 1'' The episode begins as a narrator introduces tonight's episode: "Look What the Cat Dragged In!". Fannihilator has just captured Super Chum and tied him down to a table, and is preparing to destroy him yet again. He even refers to himself as "the world's greatest criminal mind". Super Chum says he never destroyed him and Fannihilator says he did destroy him tons of times, like when he turned him to stone and exploded him with a ray which was actually the town statue of him protected by pigeons. Fannihilator bets that Super Chum's legendary super strength won't protect him from his Plasmagammulator, but that is proven false when he accidently blasts himself into a wall, and an unseen voice says a real supervillain will handle this. The voice introduces herself as Copy Kitten, and announces to Super Chum that she's her new arch-nemesis. Fannihilator stops her and says Super Chum already has an arch-nemesis, which is himself. After singing his theme song, Super Chum says they've been BNFs (Best Nemeses Forever). Fannihilator then proceeds to destroy Super Chum with the Plasmagammulator but is stopped when he is scanned by a ray by Copy Kitten, who turns into a clone of himself. She blasts Fannihilator and turns back to normal, surprising him by the fact that Copy Kitten copied him, which is her duty. She yells to Super Chum she'll be a more worthy nemesis than Fannihilator, and will destroy the entire city of Galaxoplis at high noon unless Super Chum thinks he's hero enough to stop her. Copy Kitten then shouts Super Chum's flying catchphrase and exits, which annoys Super Chum. Fannihilator is annoyed at Copy Kitten for arch-nemes-ing Super Chum and decides to team up with Super Chum to defeat her. As they spring into action, Fannihilator wonders why Super Chum broke from his shackles and Super Chum says it's because he has super strength and can break out of anything. They reach Galaxoplis and arrive at the Jungle Gym of Justice, Super Chum's lair. Fannihilator is surprised at the fact the lair is huge and his lair is just a smelly cave under a tap dancing studio. Captain Obvious examines the Chum-puter and tries to find Copy Kitten's picture, but is unsuccessful. Professor Oz, the Super Chums' leader, comes in and says he not only knows Copy Kitten, but is the one who trained her. Many years ago, in Professor Oz's Super School for the Seriously Special, Copy Kitten was formally called Teacher's Pet and was his star pupil until Super Chum brings him a fairground due to his love for candy apples, fried dough and turkey legs. As a result, Professor Oz turned his attention to Super Chum leaving Teacher's Pet jealous, so she changed her name to Copy Kitten and vowed never to rest until she copies the power of all the students Professor Oz has, even Super Chum. Super Chum says he won't rest until he stops Copy Kitten, then tells Captain Obvious to assemble the Super Chums. He flies out, forgetting about Fannihilator, who didn't finish his cereal yet. On the roof of a building, Man-Arctica, Ant Lupe, School Spirit and Captain Obvious stand at the four sides of the roof while Super Chum reports from the center. Fannihilator rests on another building taking care of watching out for Copy Kitten. Thanks to his Fannihalert 3000 Perimeter Defense System, he will know where Copy Kitten is. She is however, right on top of him. The Super Chums do their best to try and stop Copy Kitten, but she copies each member's powers and they fly away, leaving Super Chum alone. Copy Kitten uses Global Warmer's Humidifryer on Super Chum threatening to copy his super strength, but Fannihilator uses one of the blades on his Hyper-Thinkulator Helmet to reflect the ray in another direction. He then pulls out a cat trapping device which is unnamed and activates it to trap Copy Kitten, but it traps Super Chum instead. He replies that he accidently set it for "Super Chum" which is the default setting for all his new weapons. He turns the dial and activates it, but the trap fired hits himself, not Copy Kitten. As Fannihilator complains of the fact the device even has a "Fannihilator" setting, Super Chum breaks out of his trap and blocks Copy Kitten's Atomic Hairballs. He suddenly punches her head destroying it, but she is revealed to be a robotic copy of her. The real Copy Kitten tells Super Chum via videocam in her robotic copy that while he was fighting her, she was at the Jungle Gym of Justice earlier and captured Professor Oz. Fannihilator complains about why he never heard of this before and Super Chum says Copy Kitten will never get away with this, but she already has and quotes: "Who's the star pupil mneow?!" just before the camera turns off and the robotic copy's body powers down, and Super Chum stares in horror, knowing things are about to get worse. The narrator tells the audience to stay tuned to find out if Super Chum will save Professor Oz from Copy Kitten and Fannihilator will lose his best nemesis forever, and the scene goes to black. ''Part 2'' As Fannihilator tries to struggle free out of his cat trap, Captain Obvious wonders how they're gonna find Professor Oz. Super Chum gives this question to Fannihilator as he's an evil genus, and frees him from the trap. Fannihilator proceeds to use his Hyper-Thinkulator Helmet to get the answer, but it flies away from him and lands in a trash can. Captain Obvious sees a tag on the robotic copy's suit and Super Chum reads it, revealing Copy Kitten lives on 10 Super Villain Lane. Super Chum thanks Captain Obvious and fly away forgetting Fannihilator again, who spent a long time in the garbage trying to find his helmet. They arrive at Copy Kitten's lair, and Super Chum is unable to open the door as it's sealed in. Fannihilator then spies a cat door that isn't locked, which Captain Obvious deems as a trap, so Fannihilator walks through proving it's not a trap. Super Chum leaves Captain Obvious outside as he follows Fannihilator in. Just as Fannihilator was about to say they're safely inside the lair, a laser cage traps them (Captain Obvious told them so) and Professor Oz appears, chained to a toilet. He begins crying for help, but the last two times he says it in Copy Kitten's voice, revealing to be Copy Kitten in disguise. She jumps off the toilet as the real Professor Oz falls onto the toilet chained, and asks Super Chum how it feels to walk into a trap of his new arch-nemesis which is herself. Fannihilator complains to her saying he's his arch-nemesis, and Super Chum says she can't trap him forever. After a long argument if she said "now" or "meow", Professor Oz suggests she should copy someone who speaks correctly. Fannihilator says she got schooled by the professor. Copy Kitten announces to Super Chum she's going to copy him and take his superpowers. She does exactly that and transforms to look like him, but can't destroy him with her super punch due to not copying his secret source of power: Frostonite from the planet Frosty Freezon. Copy Kitten immediately uses the only place Fannihilator didn't search for Super Chum's fortress of power as Mount Frosty Freezon and leaves, quoating "see you mlater", which Professor Oz and Fannihilator heard. Copy Kitten arrives at Mount Frosty Freezon and discovers the Frostonite crystals in a secret room behind the freezyfall. She wonders what the crystals do and inserts one into a throne, which begins a story. Back at Copy Kitten's lair, Fannihilator fails to shimmy through the laser bars and constantly gets zapped, but Super Chum helps by using his super strength to bend the bars apart. Fannihilator is surprised Super Chum could do this the whole time and Super Chum says he can break out of anything. Just before Fannihilator could say more, Super Chum takes Fannihilator with him and fly out of the lair, forgetting about Professor Oz. Meanwhile at Mount Frosty Freezon, Copy Kitten listens to a story by Duham-el, Super Chum's father, who sent him to Earth with the last of the Frostonite. After that, Copy Kitten spies a baby bottle with Frostonite in it, and just as she was about to drink it, Fannihilator and Super Chum barge in, ready to stop her. However, Fannihilator gets distracted by the Frostonite crystals long enough for Copy Kitten to drink the Frostonite, but she doesn't receive the source of power and gets brain freeze instead, which is a gift from Super Chum's ancestors. Copy Kitten activates her ray to copy, and instead of copying Super Chum (who she can't copy now), she copies Fannihilator and several evil clones of him pop up. Super Chum knows he fought Fannihilator's clones a lot and proceeds to defeat them, even punch three at a time which surprises Fannihilator. Super Chum proceeds to take Copy Kitten in, but she fakes that he won and clutches onto his hand, which transfers his powers to her. Fannihilator sets his trapping device to "Copy Kitten" and begins to trap her, but she punches the trap which traps Fannihilator himself. Copy Kitten tells Super Chum he's defeated and forces him to tell her that she's her best arch-nemesis. He does exactly that, which angers Fannihilator so much, he goes into a long-winded rampage as he defeats Copy Kitten while at the same time, constantly tells her that he is Super Chum's best arch-nemesis. He finishes the fight by kicking Copy Kitten out of Mount Frosty Freezon, causing her to fly through her lair which explodes with a self freed Professor Oz in it, and flies far out into space, never to be seen again. Super Chum manages to calm Fannihilator down, who had exactly no idea of what happened. Super Chum tells him he threw Copy Kitten into the far reaches of space, and Fannihilator is sure she'll land on her feet. Unbeknownst to them, Copy Kitten lands on a sun which explodes and of course, burns her feet. Fannihilator is happy that he and Super Chum are best nemeses again, but Super Chum asks him if they'd like to be best friends instead. Fannihilator accepts, and they walk out together, wondering what Super Chum will do this Tuesday. The narrator closes the episode by wondering what Fannihilator and Super Chum will do next Tuesday, then tells the audience to find out next week on "The Amazing, Incredible Adventures of Super Chum", but this angers Fannihilator who shouts to the narrator "And Fannihilator!". The narrator apologizes for leaving Fannihilator out, and the episode ends. Transcript Running Gags *Fannihilator complaining about Super Chum's powers. *Fannihilator trying to capture Copy Kitten but himself or Super Chum gets captured instead. *Fannihilator gets angry whenever Copy Kitten says she's Super Chum's best arch-nemesis. Trivia *Fanboy and Chum Chum appear in the episode, but they don't potray themselves; just their counterparts Super Chum and Fannihilator. This is also the only 2-part episode without Kyle. *The entire episode is a big superhero cartoon joke. *This episode is the sequel to "Heroes vs. Villains". *This is the only episode where the title card drawing is 3D drawn instead of 2D drawn and the writer/director slides after the title card have different backgrounds. *Two settings on Fannihilator's trapping device are phrases that say "Zap!" and "Be gone!". 'Differences between this episode and Heroes vs. Villains' Although this episode is the sequel to "Heroes vs. Villains", some things differ from the previous one. *The entire episode is set in Super Chum and Fannihilator's world. *Fannihilator doesn't use "peanut butter" voice so much. He mostly uses the same voice as his counterpart, Fanboy. *Kyle, Yois Yane, Sonic Boom and Huge Nerd are excluded. The League of Destruction is excluded as well. However, Yois and Huge Nerd can be seen playing on the Jungle Gym of Justice's enterance, and Sonic Boom is seen briefly in Professor Oz's flashback. *Ant Lupe is now a member of the Super Chums, originally she was in the League of Destruction. *Man-Arctica is a member of the Super Chums, and portays himself. *Two new characters are introduced: Copy Kitten and Professor Oz. *Fannihilator no longer has clones involved, including the Just Justins band. *We see more of Fannihilator's lair. Continuity *This is the fourth half-hour special. ("Brain Freeze", "There Will Be Shrieks", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas") *Third episode to have a varition of Chum Chum's name in the title. ("The Incredible Chulk", "Lucky Chums") *Second episode to entirelly take place in a different world or year. ("The Cold Rush") Goofs *When Copy Kitten says "Ugh, boring!" her eyelashes disappear. *Fannihilator says he sets his trapping device to "Copy Kitten" before shooting it, but the dial is actually pointing to the "Zap!" setting. *The flag seen on the Jungle Gym of Justice is smaller compared to its previous appearance. *Fannihilator says his Hyper-Thinkulator Helmet has a chinstrap, but clearly the helmet doesn't have one. *During the end credits, Copy Kitten was listed along with her former self Teacher's Pet, but this shouldn't have been listed due to it being just a counterpart played by the same character. *When Fannihilator raises his arms while accepting Super Chum's friendship, his arms appear to go through his cape wrap, giving the impression of his arms "cutting through" the cape. Also, the cape would've fallen off when he had his arms up. Allusions *'Superman' - the title; Super Chum is based on this superhero in appearance. Also, Frostonite is a parody of kryptonite. Super Chum's birth story is the same as Superman's. *'Batman' - Copy Kitten may be a parody of Catwoman. *'Teen Titans' - Copy Kitten's power is similar to Madame Rouge's in this comic themed series. Also, her outfit (red and black) is similar to hers. * 'Monster High '- Copy Kitten is similar to Toralei Stripe and Purrsephone and Meowlody and Catrine and Catty Noir. Cast * David Hornsby as Fannihilator * Nika Futterman as Super Chum * Fergie as Copy Kitten * Josh Duhamel as Professor Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Man-Arctica, Narrator * Candi Milo as Ant Lupe, School Spirit * Wyatt Cenac as Captain Obvious Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Double-Length Episodes